zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Redeadhunter/Archive 1
Richard1990 (Talk) 03:01, 2 July 2009 Idea Signatures kk why did you put your pic up there on Talk:Hylian? i removed it b/c it would be annoying to have a pic in every talk you are involved. you could make a talk bubble or just simply sign things like User:Redeadhunter. its nooo biggy JSYK, not in trouble, it just looks kinda annoying.'--C2' 23:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, really, it took forever to get control that image, so I kinda made a rage quit and unfortunately left it that way. but that was some decent logic, huh? User:Redeadhunter o i see what you were trying to do, look at the text and youll see what ive done. there. look at it. '--C2' 23:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Talk bubble Here, I will give you a talk bubble. And can you answer my question above?--Shade Link (talk) 13:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Just type in RE:Club On the top bar, Replace Whatever comes after wiki/ and type your username and a / then put your club name down. It will say "Click here to start this page". Click it and I will help you out if you need any help.--Shade Link (talk) 19:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, I will create the page if it isn't already made.--Shade Link (talk) 23:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) umm, i can't see the newest replies Club User:Redeadhunter/Death Police Do you want me to make the background a certain text instead of black and white? I can help out with that if you wish.--Shade Link (talk) 15:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) OR I can create the banner. I can give it to Redeadhunter, so technically, he did not create it but will be the owner of it, and I will be the creator, but i won't be using it. Would that work?--Shade Link (talk) 16:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) If i can, how do i create banners?--Shade Link (talk) 16:02, 6 August 2009 (UTC) So, do you want me to create the banner. Also, for your club: Do you want me to change the color of the background and the text of your club page?--Shade Link (talk) 16:25, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Well to link to an image on photobucket, just upload it there, Click on the image, copy it's URL and paste it on the page without any brackets or anything.—'Triforce' 14 16:27, 6 August 2009 (UTC) poe salesman is a dead guard im sorry but the poe sales man cant be the kid in the graveyard because if you talk to the guard in the room where you would find the poe salesman in the future in ocarina of time then he will say almost the exact lines that the poe salesman says the first time. If you say so-Death Police Phief Alliance Your club Fairy Ocarina O_o Hi. I have my own wiki that is based entirely off the undead creatures.--That Turtle guy (talk) 19:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) http://stal.wikia.com Shade Link is already requesting adminship Whoops! Link Can I have a rank up, please? RE:=Goodbye hey dude hey dude its lance from school this is u nathan right????? lol sooooo yeh hi--Awesomedude1996 (talk) 03:17, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Lance, Yes it is, Let's avoid using any more than my first name around here. I don't mind if these guys know that part of me...Let's also keep my age between us.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 03:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ok thats fine i wasnt planing on doing that anyway....btw how do u make a talk bubble --Awesomedude1996 (talk) 03:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC) k thx ill try it--Awesomedude1996 (talk) 03:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) sry about this somethings wrong with my acc...... anyway it looks to hard can u plz try to make one for me sooo see ya tomaro my acs being weird bye--Awesomedude1996 (talk) 03:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, Maybe I can show you how tomorrow.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 03:50, February 12, 2010 (UTC) youtube hey dude wat was it again i tryed to find it but i couldnt find it soo yeh wat is it plz btw mine is theEPICNESS42--Awesomedude1996 (talk) 00:54, February 27, 2010 (UTC)